


黎明不再来

by EtherLethe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherLethe/pseuds/EtherLethe





	黎明不再来

实际上，并非所有性暗示都来源于生殖器，这种表象上的性感来源于人类——或者说是动物身体里最原始的欲望和本能。而其他的性暗示可能通过平常得不能再平常的身体部位，鬼鬼祟祟地传达出来，例如耳朵、肩颈、指尖、腿、脚踝，这些器官本身并不直接构成色情的元素，而要与爱情接轨，产生过多的费洛蒙，才生发情欲，而后是极乐。

我意识到这一点的时候，金道英正在我的屏幕里头唱着歌，那节目剪辑摄像都不怎么好，花花绿绿的应援灯在底下瞎甩，他的脸倒不常出现。我翻出手机里他的照片，有的照片对准了他的某一个身体部位，手，嘴唇，眼角，后脑勺，脚踝……感官和镜头一样放大，构成对我的诱惑。熟稔地明晰并掌握了这个道理，我于是在夜里失了眠，身体辗转反侧意欲通过布料摩挲制造的声音哄骗自己睡去，意识却非要拿不久前发生的事情给我自己开刀。我的确需要埋怨在金东营面前是个自杀式的傻瓜，但我也顺带着还回味着返程时，昏暗的后排车座里，金东营又偷偷投机取巧地用自己的腿来蹭我的。我并不知道他有何用意，也有可能是我在过分解读他的行为，那车厢太小太拥挤太昏暗，若不是爸爸在，我甚至想跟他在这后座做爱。就姑且当他是故意的吧。

我想，睡不着可多亏了金东营，我应该要去讨要一个说法，不然又要等到黎明到来，昏昏沉沉，脑袋痛。

失眠带给我许多怨气，也有人跟爸爸说你家小郑公子哥近来脾气渐趋暴躁。这碎嘴子使我又在爸爸的冷面训斥下流了几滴虚假的眼泪，那时候金东营穿着真丝的睡衣，躲在大开的冰箱门后面，似乎是在慢条斯理地小口进食，或许是红丝绒纸杯蛋糕，或许只是一掼鲜奶油，我假意面色沉重，实际上早就在描摹冰箱门后面的那张脸，他会一点一点抿去我的精液一样地抿去白色的奶油吗？他会在还未吞咽完全的时候将半颗血红的车厘子塞进唇齿吗？他会为倒霉的郑闰伍哭泣吗？哪怕一次也好，为我哭泣一次，像妈妈一样，如果他这样酣畅淋漓为我哭泣一次，就能将我过去二十年失去的母爱全部填充完满，甚至全部溢出。我喜欢他像妈妈一样对我处处照顾，可我也恨这一点，那显得我十分怯懦，他凭什么这样忙碌而疲惫地照顾着除他自己以外的其他人呢？我在金东营面前不好丢脸，但不得不丢脸：装装弱势是我在爸爸眼底下的生存法则，但总有一天我要把他的一切全部抢夺，包括金东营。

我见到金东营的那一刻开始我就想着要搬出爸爸的房子，那也是我能想象到的最自由的逃离。我成功了，我花着郑社长给我发的工资，买了房子，但这房子缺的是金东营的温度，这缺失的一块使我心脏不宁，他飞扬起来的眼角在我的瞳孔里跋扈了太久，骤然失去，并为我的爸爸据为己有，令我的体温降至不健康的冷，这冷确乎可以让人陷入长眠。

于是我发了短讯过去，然后懊恼地把手机扔在床头柜上，简直是充满愤懑的一摔，我自己也吓了一跳，似乎任谁听了都能从这几乎要让手机屏幕碎掉的碰撞声中体会到我身体内无处安放无处爆发的委屈，和欲望。我念及的不是解释，不是歉意，不是安慰，睡意就更不需要了。我想自己可能只是需要一回，完整的畅快的酣畅淋漓的性爱，和金东营一起的。更何况想做什么事情的时候就格外想做，好像手里空空荡荡，没抓住什么东西，十分没有安全感，必须抓住一点什么，仅仅是具象的什么东西，就像抓住自己最后一根救命稻草，能够随之浮上水面。

「知道了 我会过去的」

这太耍赖了，金东营。不知道是不是熬夜的缘故，我的心脏跳动迷迷糊糊，外面似乎在下雨，和我的心脏跳动一样淅沥，我也觉得金东营讲我还是个小男孩是对的，因为此刻我又耍赖一般将不正常的脉象归罪于他，他根植在我的爱里，容易让我失去脉搏，陷入恍惚的大梦循环。他此刻应该来不及卸妆，或者卸了妆也没关系，总会是一朵妖冶的蓝色玫瑰，开着车疾驰在凌晨两三点的夜里，为了奔向我，在我的怀里娇声娇气地讲话和呻吟，低下头害羞，做爱的时候我要把他双手按在他的头顶，他没力气反抗，还会自己去勾自己的手指。这绝对是值得令人惊叹的事情，他在点燃我。

我的心脏开始慌乱跳动，像是不谙世事的新生儿控制不了自己胸腔内狂莽激动的器官。我再躺了将近半个小时，能听到玄关处的门外也有时大时小的响动，窸窸窣窣的，夜里其他人是听不清的，但是一清二楚地传进我的听觉中枢，我以为他住在我的身体里。不然我怎么对他的一举一动都这么敏感。

亲吻来得突然，像暴雨。

淋了一点点雨的金东营的触感是冰凉的，光滑的，像是湿漉漉的玻璃，我不一样，我像是要打碎玻璃的人。他有一点点孩子气，我想着，搂着他的腰，他也很享受这样的过程，把自己的腰送上来，贴近了我的，我很难说他没什么私心，想从另外的一尊躯体上，也就是我的躯体上，获取一些温度。但是金东营在犯傻，温度是从他自己的小腹那里燃烧起来的，并不是我的亲吻让他勃起。

没有人能对他那样的亲吻有抵抗力，他好像有大半个夜没有喝水，嘴唇发干，有起皮的预兆，这样的双唇覆盖在我的皮肤上刺激感更加强烈。金东营的下颏抵在我的颈窝，咬着下嘴唇，燥热鼻息呼在我的后颈上，我松开他，让他感受我一路顺着他的身体吻下去，从耳后的一小块皮肤开始，肩颈处流连，然后是脖子和锁骨，我在啃噬，他喘着也嗤笑着：闰伍啊，你像大狗狗一样。

我没顾得上在言语上还击，我的爱至少还会在接下来的几个小时内被我操哭三次以上，我何必在乎此时此刻的上风。我还会在他的身体上进行多次战役，我在舔舐他陷进我床单的腰窝，顺着他纤细腰肢的柔软线条亲吻，我从他的膝盖吻向大腿根，每一公分都要留下一枚带着齿印的吻痕，他好像很痛，手指伸进我的发间撕扯，喊我的名字：闰伍啊，闰伍，不要。他在拒绝我。

给我一个理由吧。我把下巴架在他的腿上，抬眼看他。金东营没有说明天要录节目的事情，也没有说自己不喜欢这样的事情，他很会揭开我的病，戳着我的伤口，要我生出千万倍的痛楚。

你爸爸要发现的。

这理由太充分太有说服力，我于是没有停止，我甚至把所有的灯光全部按亮，去看他像旧了的蔷薇一样的，湿淋淋的穴口，对他说使他经受不起的淫词浪语。我胡乱地捞过润滑剂，黏腻的人工化学试剂落满了我们的下体，那腻人的甜味也在我房子里，和尼古丁混在一起。我的房子其实一点都不暖和，但是我却很热，金东营搭在我背上的手一定潮乎乎的，抓了我满背的汗水。我周遭好静，只有他的呼吸声是作响的，只有他的鼻息是温暖的，他用他的拥抱包围了我，我投降了，我揽过他的上半身在怀里。我曾经可以压抑我自己的所有，但现在抑制不住了，就好像心底有什么东西被撕扯开了一个口子，那些晦暗的不堪的私心，那些情色的放荡的欲望，都从那一道罅隙中迅疾地污染了我的血液。金东营的高潮太漂亮了，那是一种极其美丽的失控，他被性爱的快乐杀去了理智，我们谈什么未来呢，就在现在吧，最舒爽的这一刻。

高潮过去了许久，金东营的额头上还有一丁点儿的汗挂着，原先性爱之后汗水黏连的一绺一绺头发渐渐被空气烘干。我倏而发觉他倒也不必化妆，他眼角的酡红像极了天边的一抹朝霞，是天然一层眼影，不需要化妆师费尽心思挑选颜色。这就是最天然的颜色，被隐隐约约露出的青紫色吻痕与朱砂红色齿印衬托着，搭上赤裸的不加遮掩美好胴体和一点性感的呼吸。

哥，跟我走吧。

金东营没有说话，他在等待天明，但天不会明朗了，因为朝霞都挪在了他的眼睑上。或许是在生我的气，后半夜完全是半强迫的，我在犯大少爷脾气，折磨他，拙劣的爱好和玩笑，这种幼稚的手段，不知道金东营能不能感受到其间难得的情趣。

是性欲在作祟，在锯断理智，在使痛感升温。他还是不吱声。我感到沉重的爱压在我身上。一种悲伤笼罩了我，我低下头吻他肩膀的皮肤，我们离得很近，他一定能够感受到我的鼻息。我们在混乱里交换呼吸，他的手过来捧着我的脸，在我的下颏边缘试探着摩挲，非常温柔，我感到一种溺水般的窒息，那是他带给我的。他探索到了我的酒窝，那里的皮肤非常敏感，我似乎都能为此而描摹出他的指纹。

感情可以是编造出来的冠冕堂皇的，也可以是精心描摹沉静自持的，也可以是真挚笨拙有点拿不上台面的。只要我有机会走近你，了解你，喜欢你，那你能跟我走吗，在夜里，我们不去找天明。

 

FIN.


End file.
